Maco Dralfoy en el colegio de Magia
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Universo Paralelo. ¡Todo se ha dado la vuelta! Nombres impronunciables, situaciones inconexas, PWP, EWE, slash, palabras inventadas, cachondeo, crack, parodia... ¿A donde ha ido el respetable colegio de Magia? - Niesugui
1. Primera Parte

**Gui:** A la carga. A ver si no os asustáis. Para todo aquél que lo lea: Esto es una **PARODIA**, o sea que es exactamente igual que la historia de Rowling pero con algo de justicia para los pobres Slytherin, un poco de cachondeo, notas al pie de página y dos capítulos. _Este es el primero_. Va _dedicado_, por supuesto, para **Miky**, porque no lo leyó bien y me cambió los nombres más aún; para **TiTa** porque siempre se ríe de forma escandalosa delante del ordenador; para **Metanfetamina**, porque yo me he reído demasiado con sus fics y eso me ha vuelto de tal forma que he podido escribir esto, para **JustDanny**, solo porque tradujo algo Crack que me ha inspirado (o nada); y para **NatWizard**, que deja los reviews mas geniales de este mundo.

**Como disclaimer general (ver resto abajo):** toda la historia pertenece a Rowling. Me guardo la ingeniosidad de haberles desordenado los nombres a sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Maco Dralfoy y el colegio de Magia.<strong>

Wogharts, el colegio de Magia y Hechiceria de Gran Bretaña acoge con los brazos abiertos a Maco Dralfoy. Y también a Parry Hotter. Maco Dralfoy conoce a Parry Hotter. De hecho, todo el mundo conoce a Parry Hotter porque libró al mundo del mago tenebroso Lord Mortdevol. Durante el primer año, Maco y Parry son castigados por volar en escoba a limpiar la lechucería una vez al mes durante todo el año. Sneverus Sape, el profesor de pociones, está encantado con el castigo. Pero luego, Parry y sus amigos Won Reasley y Gremione Hanger se disponen a parar a Sape que intenta desesperadamente robar la Piedra Fisolofal para su señor, Lord Mortdevol. Lo que no saben los tres niños es que en realidad es el profesor Quinus Quirirrel el que quiere robar la Piedra Fisolofal.

Al final, la cosa no acaba mal. Nadie se muere pero Dalbus Umbledore les quita puntos a todos por imprudentes. Así, Slyfindor gana la Cosa de las Capas y Sape está contentísimo mientras que Gonagall McMinerva, la jefa de Grycerin, se lamenta por tener a Parry Hotter en su casa.

* * *

><p>Como Mucius Lalfoy, el padre de Maco, tiene un amor de siempre y para siempre con Warthur Easley (el padre de Won Reasley); le regala su diario de notitas verdes a la hija de Warthur Easley al año siguiente, para ver si llegan al padre. Mala suerte, se ha equivocado de diario y ahora, Winny Geasley (la hija) tiene en su poder el diario de Rom Tarvolo Middle. Rom Middle, al parecer, es el mismo que Lord Mortdevol. Son las mismas letras en diferente orden:<p>

I · A M · L O R D · M O R T D E V O L

R O M · T A R V O L O · M I D L L E

Están todas, la I con la I, la A con la A, la M con la M y sigue así, que tu puedes verificarlo (y dime si me he equivocado). Siguiendo con todo esto, como Mucius Lalfoy no tiene la intención de soltar a un Sabilisco por Wogharts, el elfo Boddy no tiene la necesidad de hace que Parry Hotter no vaya a Wogharts, no le cierra la entrada al tren en las narices, ni le manda una dlubger loca.

Pero Winny abre la Sámara de los Cecretos y desata el terror en Wogharts. Maco Dralfoy, que está muy enterado, se entera en seguida de que su padre es un imbécil que se equivoca de diarios y le roba el suyo a Winny entrando en la torre de Grycerin, nadie sabe muy bien como. Como se la encuentra dormida, la besa, porque así sabe lo que se siente y no parecerá estúpido ante Pasy Pankirson, a la que persigue desde que entran en primero.

Pero la buenaventura quiere que Maco Dralfoy conozca a Rom Tarvolo Middle escribiendo en su diario y se enamoran: viven un romance de tinta, papel, recuerdos y marcas tenebrosas.

Le devuelve el diario a Winny porque Ron Middle le ha dicho que le quitará la energía para poder vivir con él eternamente. Todo se complica porque Parry Hotter se entera y se inmiscuye en sus planes. El muy malvado vuelve a vencer; pero sigue sin ganar la Cosa de las Capas. Casi se auto suicida jugando al Duiqitch porque Maco Dralfoy se traga la Hctins y gana el partido con 150 puntos de más.

Victoria aplastante de Maco Dralfoy.

* * *

><p>La cosa se complica cuando al año siguiente, Birius Slack es soltado de la cárcel porque tomó el té con uno de los demendadores que lo convirtió en perro después de hacer cosas de Rating MA que nadie debe conocer. Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Y es que Birius Slack es primo de Marcisa Nalfoy (la madre de Maco) y quiere acabar su labor incestuosa antes de morir. Pero Marcisa le manda una carta diciendo que no tendrá nada con él a menos que mate a Parry Hotter porque no deja de hacerle la vida imposible a su hijo Maco.<p>

Así que Slack se encamina hacia Wogharts y después de tediosas escenas sin importancia, consigue comerse la pierna de Won Reasley, encontrarse con su amor slash de la infancia, Lemus Rupin, conocer a su ídola matemática Germione Hanger y reencontrarse con su ahijado Parry (y no matarlo).

Slack se ha enamorado de nuevo de Lemus; prefiere a su ahijado que a su sobrino y ha conseguido un trozo de pierna, un autógrafo de Germione y reecontrarse con su amigo desaparecido Peter Pettigrew (el nombre está cambiado, pero como los dos empiezan por "Pet" no se nota). Los tres le cuentan a Hotter que su padre (Pames Jotter) y su madre (Ely Livans) los traicionaron a todos y a si mismos cuando decidieron desvelarle su propio paradero a su ídolo musical de la infancia: Rom Middle, que disfrazado de Lord Mortdevol fue a matarlos a ellos mismos y a su hijo (antes de que Parry lo derrotara).

* * *

><p>Después de la depresión post-parto que sufrió Parry, volvió a su casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Al año siguiente, Dalbus Umbledore que está más piripi que una ciruela intentando mantener una conversación con una almendra amarga, organizó con otros dos colegios de magia (Mochesbatons y Drumtrangs) una cosa llamada "El Torneo de los Siete Magos". Cada mago tiene que encontrar un cacho del alma de Mortdevol para poder revivirle.<p>

Y bueno, como andaban algo escasos de personal, pues solo fueron cuatro magos. Los otros tres restantes fueron Umbledore, Sape y un tal _Locojo_ que pasaba por ahí, un tipo que se las hacía de auror muy duro cuando en realidad era un rastrero sin pierna ni ojo que se abalanzaba sobre cualquier objeto (de ahí su nombre).

Total, que los otros cuatro magos que participaron fueron una francesita, Feuille Dupré; un tipo duro de Europa del este con un nombre impronunciable que sonaba a Kivtor Rukm; un guapete sin demasiado cerebro de Wogharts, Devric Ciggory; y obviamente y para gran des-regocijo de Maco Dralfoy, Parry Hotter.

¿Qué cómo se eligieron? Pues a cara o cruz. Ponian dos nombres en una balanza y el que más pesara era eliminado y así sucesivamente hasta que solo quedasen ocho, luego, de esos ocho se hacían dos grupos (de ahí el cara o cruz, aunque con galeones sea pesado y complicado jugar a eso) y se quemaba uno de ellos. La elección de cual quemar era de Dalbus Umbledore (que no conocía los nombres) y la elección de los campeones (si eran el grupo quemado, o el a salvo) era de Sape. Como le gusta tocar las narices, (y eso que la suya la tiene bien grande, para sobar y tal) eligió el grupo de quemados y tuvieron que utilizar reparo para arreglar el estropicio. Al final salió el grupo de no quemados porque los nombres eran ilegibles.

Si no os habéis enterado es normal, todo ese mecanismo está instalado dentro de un cáliz de fuego muy guay y tú metes un nombre y salen cuatro.

Total que para encontrar los cachos de alma de Mortdevol hay que saber qué es un Rohocrux, y como eso no lo sabía ni el mismisimo Mortdevol, decidieron hacer pruebas de valentía con dragones y sirenas en plan cuento de hadas. Claro que no había ninguna princesa ni marinero que rescatar. Aun así se lo pasaron pipa y decidieron elegir a uno de los cuatro magos para que hiciese el trabajo de revivencia el solito (lo de Mortdevol, nos entendemos). Así que montaron un laberinto, pero se ve que los alumnos de Wogharts no se habían enterado de nada porque Parry y Devric cogieron el trofeo a la vez.

Conclusión, pues que uno de ellos se murió porque el trofeo solo lo puede coger uno, que vino a ser Devric Ciggory porque era más alto. Y Parry se encontró Solo Ante el Peligro en un cementerio abandonado con magos de capa y espada rodeándole. La buena noticia es que no tuvo que reunir los pedazos de alma de Mortdevol cual Isis en busca de los pedazos de Osiris, el despedazado. Porque se encargaron los magos antes mencionados (familiares de Maco Dralfoy y su tropa de emos) de revivir a Mortdevol.

Y para resumíroslo un poco todo, Parry volvió a Wogharts con el cuerpo de su compañero muerto y el trofeo.

Como colofón final, ese año Maco Dralfoy ni siquiera pudo burlarse del Diquitch, porque se suspendieron los partidos por el mal tiempo que hacía (y hace) en Inglaterra en esa época del año.

* * *

><p>Llamemos a esto notas:<p>

*Los nombres (como os habréis fijado) están intercambiados (inicial con inicial, o algo así). Con lo cual, para entender quienes son, no hay más que volver a cambiarlos. Por si algun nombre se os escapa, preguntad por review.

**Vocabulario de Quidditch (que se ha convertido en Diquitch) las bludgers son dlubgers y la snitch, es la Hctins.

***Vocabulario en francés: (para lo referente a Beauxbatons) El nombre del colegio se convierte en "Mochesbatons" porque el original significa "bonitos bastones" y lo cambio por "feos bastones". El nombre de Fleur, igual. "fleur" es_ flor_, así que lo convierto en _hoja_ "feuille". Y "delacour" es _de la corte_, así que lo convierto en _del prado_ "dupré".

****Alusión a la mitología egipcia: Iris y Osiris. El cuerpo de Osiris fue desperdigado en 14 trozos por todo Egipto (por su hermano el dios Seth) y Isis los fue recogiendo uno a uno y formó la primera momia. Osiris es el dios de la resurrección.

*****Palabras con ortografía dudos o inexistentes en los diccionarios son hechas a posta, no se deben a ningún descuido de mi parte.

******Como último, os habréis fijado que esto es algo PWP (sin argumento), así que no le busquéis explicación a las acciones de los personajes, son opciones del destino.

Si hay algúna duda, dejar un review es más fácil que apagar el ordenador.

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Segunda Parte

**Gui: **Buenoo... Aquí está la continuación y final de esta Parodia Ilustrativa. Sigue teniendo las mismas advertencias del capítulo anterior así que si no lo has leído: VETE a HACERLO ahora. jejeje

**Agradecimientos: Isady, JustDanny, NatWizard y Kristine Lovegood. Esta vez, os dedico el capítulo a vosotras, porque los reviews son lo mejor que hay.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, esto es de Rowling, pero hay trazas de Naruto, de Star Wars, de Asterix... Así que quitando la malevosidad que entrena el cambiarles de nombre, nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Maco Dralfoy y el colegio de Magia.<br>**

Ya conocéis a Maco Dralfoy y su terrible y miserable vida de niño mimado. Ya, no os había contado la pobre infancia del pobre chico. Se crió con todo lo que quería al alcance de las monedas de su padre y unos cuantos amiguitos (hijos de amigos de sus padres). Dos de ellos le siguen desde siempre, Grayle y Cobbe, y los demás pululan por ahí. Pues bien, desde que volvió Mortdevol a su cuerpo, Parry Hotter acusa a todos sus padres (Mucius Lalfoy, Grayle Sr. Y Cobbe Sr.) y a más de ser los emos del ejército de Mortdevol. Y bueno, como Dalbus Umbie le apoya, porque se ha cansado del juguete de los pedazos de Mortdevol y ahora está contra él en vez de querer revivirle, les tachan de locos. Porque Ubledore siempre ha estado algo piripi, aunque si no le conocéis, no lo juzguéis, es de mala educación.

A lo que iba, que Maco Dralfoy se dedica durante todo su quinto curso en Wogharts a meterse con Parry Hotter y su panda de amigotes sin cerebro. Además, este año cuenta con una aliada: Dolores Fuertridge. Dolores Fuertridge, como su nombre indica, tiene unos dolores de barriga impresionantes (por la regla, y como es una bruja tonta que intentó controlar su regla con la magia, ahora la tiene una vez a la semana) y por eso está siempre de mal humor.

Además, odia a Mortdevol porque fue quién le aconsejó lo de controlar con la magia su menstruación en una noche loca que incluía a un fantasma, dos diarios intercambiados y unos cuantos váteres estropeados. A lo que íbamos, si oye el nombre de Mortdevol, se pone roja de furia e intenta asesinar al que lo haya pronunciado. Y como en este caso Parry Hotter, Maco Dralfoy no podía estar más feliz.

Total que Parry Hotter acaba con una cicatriz en la frente y otra en la mano, le gusta exhibir sus heridas de guerra. Todas ellas incluyen a Mortdevol y un(a) viejo/a loco/a, según la cicatriz.

Como los amigos de Parry son muy vengativos, deciden crear un ejército de alumnos que hacen llamar DE, y que significa Dolores Ermosos (lo que contrasta con Dolores Fuertes...tridge). Y sí, está mal escrito, es que en Wogharts no les enseñan ortografía.

Al final medio ganan medio pierden, porque consiguen vengarse de Dolores Fuertridge haciendo un pacto bajo la luz de la luna llena con los centauros (que necesitan _dolores recogidos bajo luna llena_ para elaborar pociones); pero se muere Birius Slack por un malentendido que incluye a una serpiente, Warthur Easley y su cita a medianoche con Mucius Lalfoy, la escapada de los emos de la cárcel de demendadores, y una profecía que dice que "ninguno podrá morir mientras el otro siga muerto" refiriéndose a Mortdevol y Parry (claro que sí, egocentrismo al poder) – ¿sabes? Porque, como Mortdevol está muerto y Parry quiere suicidarse... ¿no lo pillas? Bueno, da igual –. Nadie sabe cómo, pero al parecer es un problema de familia, tapices arañados por gatos vagabundos recogidos sin consentimiento paterno, viejas historia de miedo de la prisión de los demendadores y esas cosas que nadie nunca entiende y que son dignas de la familia de Ocatarinetabellatxictxic en Asterix en Córcega.

* * *

><p>Total, que ya está Parry otra vez deprimido, paranoico y en la casa de sus temibles muggles tíos. Tíos muggles. Pero Dalbus Umbledore va a resolverle la vida otra vez (y a pifiarla con lo que a Maco respecta) y le lleva a conocer a su ídolo musical y amante en secreto de su profesora Gonagall McMinerva: Sorace Hughorn. Después de suplicarle por unos cuántos autógrafos consigue que le de clases en Wogharts, pero como no se imparte la música, le de clases de pociones, que por lo menos sirven para atorar los oídos de la sala si a Parry le da por cantar (ya, ¿nadie os lo había dicho? Desafina más que una galleta en un concierto de farolas).<p>

Maco Dralfoy, que se ha vuelto un peón importante para Mortdevol ahora que Mucius prefiere a Warthur antes que a él, tiene que asesinar a Dalbus Umbledore. ¿Qué por qué? Pues por otro torneo, aunque está vez se llama el Torneo del Único Emo: veamos quién consigue matar a Dalbus Umbledore antes de cortarse las venas con el compás de su vecina muggle. Top Cronómetro. Maco compite con Sape (que es un agente cuádruple y que en realidad solo intenta salvar a su casi-hijo Parry si no existiese Pames Jotter) y Parry les pilla intentando sacarse las ideas el uno al otro. Y cuando va a avisar a Dalbus Umbledore, se topa con una vidente con un ojo borroso de jerez, una gárgola parlante, y un director haciendo una orgía cuya comida principal son los cucuruchos de cucarachas.

Dalbus invita a Parry a su orgía pero la magia mezclada con cucarachas y el desorden lleno de cenizas de fénix no es buena mezcla y acaban nadie sabe como en una gruta incredibilosa llena de magia y azucena... azufre. Y bueno, resulta que ahí hay un Rohocrux (que resultó ser una cruz roja con un número) con el que pueden curar el alma de Mortdevol y devolverle a su belleza anterior para que pueda seducir a masas de Elfos Domésticos, que siempre fue su pasión.

* * *

><p>Quitando que Sneverus Sape acaba ganando a Maco Dralfoy en eso de matar a Dalbus Umbledore, el año ha estado agitadito y lo único que necesita Parry son una buenas vacaciones. Pero la Ferden del Ónix no le va a dejar en paz: es una agencia de teatros que colabora con los emos y su Mortdevol en un espectáculo aéreo con vistas al mar y él es el actor principal: tiene que actuar en siete sitios distintos a la vez. Utiliza la Multiplicación Oculta de Cuerpos y más o menos le sale. Claro que Sape y su magia vengativa mata a unos cuantos.<p>

Este año, el Trío Atorado quiere hacer verdad la última voluntad del difunto padre de la magia, Dalbus Umbledore, y decide que van a ir a buscar los Rohocrux. Ya tienen tres: la Cruz 1, la Cruz 2, la Cruz 4. Solo les quedan la 3, la 5 y la 6. Así que van en busca de todo eso, aunque los desamores del camino les hacen perder el tiempo. Resulta que a Won, al que se le da bastante mal ligar, le gusta mucho la Dama Gris, pero ese fantasma está en Wogharts. Por su parte, Germione, que esnífa Amortentia, está algo obsesionadita con Won y le ata a los árboles y tal. Una noche se le olvida porque no había tomado su ración de droga y estaba algo amarilla. Total que hasta que lo vuelve a encontrar, nada. Y Parry la tiene que seguir de un lado a otro, a Hodric Gollow, a Gottsgrin, a la Malfión Manloy, al Giofure, y a un montón de sitios más.

Al final, se reúnen todos en Wogharts, donde Maco había conseguido al fin llamar la atención con su jugada secreta al ajedrez muggle, y allí encuentran el Rohocrux 5 y el 6 que era los que les quedaban y bueno,una vez que los tienen, Parry tiene que suicidarse porque en su corazón, atascado entre los ventrículos, se encuentra el Rohocrux 7. Y claro, como nadie quiere ensuciarse las manos, al final se suicida. Total, que con las cinco Cruces, pueden curara a Mortdevol (que de hecho, no sabía nada de su romance diariesco con Maco Dralfoy y le deja por una serpiente, será capullo) que se convierte en Misintro de Mogio en un nuevo mundo donde el bien prevalecerá y la Fuerza os acompañaré siempre.

* * *

><p>O por lo menos a Maco le acompaña, porque consigue encontrar en Gentoria Asgrass una exclava personal eficiente y bien dada al Rating MA. Con ella tiene un hijito monísimo que se llama Morpius Scalfoy, que vive su aventura junto con Wose Reasley (la hija de Won y Germione, con el consentimiento de uno de los dos al menos) en el Wogharts del futuro. Gred y Forge, los gemelos, tienen hijos a la par siempre y para siempre que incestúan en FanFiction a su manera (porque es el único sitio donde Gred y Forge aún no les han encontrado) y todos lloran a más o a menos la muerte de Parry Hotter.<p>

De hecho, el que más le echa de menos es Maco Dralfoy, porque sin Parry, sus aventuras en el Colegio de Magia no habrían sido iguales. Y la noche, en su lecho de muerte, cuando ya es tan tátara abuelo como lo fue Dalbus Umbledore, piensa que a lo mejor se encuentre a Parry en el paraíso de los trenes, en la Estación de Cross' King.

* * *

><p>FIN!<p>

¿Os ha gustado? Esta vez no hay notas, no, porque si no conocéis a Ocatarinetabellatxictxic, leedos Astérix en Córcega. Si no conocéis la Multiplicación Oculta de Cuerpos, os podéis mirar cualquier capítulo de Naruto que aparecerá. Si no sabéis lo que es la Fuerza, tenéis que ver Star Wars. Y si se me ha olvidado anunciar algo, meteros en Wikipedia ^^. Os adoro.

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
